


Senectus

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Zine Pieces [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fleurentia Zine, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, When I say old I mean old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “You’re not quite one hundred yet darling. Give it a few days.”“One hundred,” Ravus muses, folding his hands over his pelvis, “Where have the years gone?”“If I had to guess? Probably the same place as your hairline.” Well, that was a tad rude.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Series: Zine Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Senectus

It was not often that Ravus would give in to the demands of his ageing body. Usually, Ignis would find him walking the Citadel’s grounds either looking for something to occupy his time with, or visiting the graves of their friends and loved ones. Even on the days when Ignis was quite certain that he was in an almost unbearable amount of pain, the subtle facial expressions and change in his body language betraying his words, his husband could be found occupying his time working his way through the library instead of resting as the medical professionals had insisted. So when Ignis returned from laying flowers at Noctis and Prompto’s graves, as he did every Wednesday without fail, to find Ravus lying on the couch beneath a pile of blankets, he knew immediately that something was wrong. Shrugging his coat off and setting it aside, Ignis shuffled over towards the other man. 

“Ravus,” He called out softly, not wanting to disturb him should he have fallen asleep. A quiet, almost inaudible grunt informed him that Ravus was indeed awake, though not quite up to providing a verbal reply, “Is something the matter darling?” Ignis questioned as he carefully perched himself on the edge of the couch. Ravus shifted in response, pushing a few of the blankets aside in order to meet his gaze.

“I am fine,” He replied, reaching out to take Ignis’ hand in his own, “Just tired.” Considering the man would be turning one-hundred in only a few days time, exhaustion was hardly far from high on Ignis’ list of things to be concerned about.

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Ignis asked, “Water? Tea?” 

Ravus shook his head “No thank you.” He gave Ignis a small smile, “I was about to go outside though, would you like to join me?” 

“Of course, let me get something to lay on first. These old bones aren’t quite capable of laying on the floor anymore.” Ignis joked as he reluctantly stood up, ignoring the way his joints protested against the movement.

“Old bones? Ignis, darling, you’re barely into your nineties. Compared to me you are a spring Chocobo.” Ravus teased. Laughing Ignis smiled to himself. 

“If you’re expecting me to run a marathon or attempt any gymnastics, you’ll be sorely disappointed.” He said, grinning over his shoulder before disappearing into their bedroom to collect one of the camping mattresses they kept hidden away in the back of their wardrobe. 

“Damn,” He heard Ravus laugh, “Here I was hoping that you might have considered performing one of your contortionist acts for me.”

“You’re sixty years too late I’m afraid!” Something his body had been all too keen to remind him of in the previous weeks. More so as the Autumn gave way to Winter. With the mattress in hand, Ignis left the wardrobe door ajar and returned to the living room where Ravus had just begun the long process of extracting himself from the nest he had created for himself.

“Clarus called while you were out,” Ravus commented as he carefully pushed himself up onto his feet, grasping the end table and couch’s arm for support as he did so. “He was wondering if we were planning anything for my birthday, and if not would we like to go round theirs. Apparently, the grandchildren are plotting something.” No matter how many years passed, it would never cease to be strange to hear the name and see it connected to Gladiolus’ grandson. Ever since Gladiolus’ passing a decade earlier, Clarus and his father, Jared, had taken it upon themselves to ensure that Ignis and Ravus were permanently involved in any familial events; even convincing Iris and Talcott to step in when they were being particularly stubborn.

“I will presume that whatever they are plotting will involve copious amounts of food and music loud enough to wake the dead,” Ignis replied, holding his arm out and waiting until Ravus had a solid grasp on it and had collected up several of the blankets before slowly walking towards the garden. 

“Six I hope not,” Ravus chuckled “Can you imagine how furious Cor or Noctis would be if we woke them?” The pair shared a laugh as they stepped outside into the afternoon sun. “

“I would rather not,” Ignis said with a wry grin “I imagine it would involve plenty of cursing and threats of haunting.”

“I’ve gone sixty-odd years without a ghost haunting me,” Ravus joked “I’m too old to for a poltergeist to follow me around.”

“And now I am picturing Noctis being utterly horrified by the number of vegetables and volume of prune juice you drink.”

Gasping in mock offence, Ravus placed one blanket-covered hand over his chest “I am offended. It is you who keeps feeding me those. If I had my own way I would eat my weight in doughnuts and insult anyone who dared judge me for it.”

“Ah yes, because you absolutely would have survived this long on a diet of doughnuts and whiskey.” Ravus rolled his eyes as he pulled away from his husband, stepping aside to give Ignis the space to set the camping mattress down.

“I’m a very old man. I should be allowed to eat what I want.” He said offhandedly, unceremoniously dumping the blankets on the ground. “And now I am regretting not letting you buy that strange hammock contraption because I cannot for the life of me, work out how I am getting down there and back up again.” 

“Well, getting down requires you to bend your knees.” Ignis teased as he gracefully lowered himself to the ground and held his hands out to his husband, who accepted them with only a partial glare.

“Stop bullying me,” Ravus shot back “I’m one hundred. This is elder abuse.” Giving up on attempting to be as graceful as Ignis, Ravus all but threw himself onto the mattress knowing that the action would come back to bite him in the backside later on. 

Ignis chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead “You’re not quite one hundred yet darling. Give it a few days.” His words seemed to change something in Ravus, the playful smirk that had been there morphing into something more contemplative.

“One hundred,” He mused, folding his hands over his pelvis, “Where have the years gone?” 

“If I had to guess? Probably the same place as your hairline.” Ignis mocked. Ravus made a wounded noise in the back of his throat and stared up at him with a face that screamed ‘ _ Betrayal!’  _ “I’m sorry, you are still as handsome as ever.” 

“You are  _ very _ lucky I love you Scientia.” 

“Is that what this is? And here I was thinking you were using me for my body.”

Ravus rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” He huffed, poking at Ignis’ chest “Now lay down. I’m old and I want to cuddle while having a sunbath.” 

“Whatever my darling husband desires.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And this was my second piece for the 'Sass and Class' Fleurentia zine!
> 
> I'm not usually one for writing fluff but I couldn't bring myself to write another angsty piece and let's be honest, these two as an old married couple is a fantastic idea~


End file.
